Sparklings Watching Sparklings
by Aquaformer
Summary: an offshoot from starscream's sparkmate. This time the sparklings have to help adults turned into sparklings. I do not own transformers. warning: slash, m preg, sparkling cuteness
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This story uses characters and bonds from the Starscream's sparkmate. Slugbug, Kryptonight, Snowseeker, Aquaformer, Melissa, Izach/Zippy, Hurricane, Blueblast, and Roadrash are my creations. There is implied slash, but nothing blatant. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Slugbug, Kryptonight, and Melissa looked at each other, a worried look shared between the three of them. The three were worried as they looked and saw that Optimus, Hotshot, Starscream, Red Alert, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Jazz were all sparklings after an accident in Wheeljack and Preceptor's lab. Ratchet was busy repairing Preceptor and Wheeljack's damaged adult bodies. Snowseeker and Aquaformer looked at the age-regressed transformers and then at Kryptonight and Slugbug as if to ask "what do we do now?"

Kryptonight looked at Slugbug, who obviously had a plan. Slugbug had Snowseeker and Aquaformer take Sunny, Sides, and Jazz, while Kryptonight and Slugbug took Optimus Prime, Red Alert, Hotshot, and Starscream. Melissa just looked on, amazed at seeing all the mighty transformers that used to tower over her were, at least for now, barely taller than her. And when Prowl came into the room, his logic circuits froze and so he was a little help as he stood frozen over by the doorway. And while the other sparklings had no idea what to do, Slugbug took charge.

"Kryptonight and Aquaformer, go grab 14 bottles of sparkling approved energon, Ratchet has some in the med bay, Snowseeker and I will stay here and keep the little ones under control." Slugbug directed his siblings. Melissa nodded, and stayed put while Aquaformer and Kryptonight ran to go get the energon.

And after the two sparklings left, Slugbug and Snowseeker made a make shift play pen to place the sparklings in it. Jazz, fun loving, hardly fussed as Snowseeker placed him in the play pen. Sunny and Sides, to busy playing with each other, were easy enough to place in the play pen. Red Alert was easily picked up and placed quietly into the playpen. Optimus, Hotshot, and Starscream were more difficult. Hotshot tried to run and hide, but with Slugbug on the case, Hotshot did not get far, and was placed in the play pen, fussing the whole time. Optimus, not wanting to be caught, tried running off, but was stopped by Melissa, as he was curious about her, before being grabbed and placed in the play pen. And last came Starscream, who was terrified. Slugbug tried to place the little one, but little Starscream continued to hold onto Slugbug. Seeing no other choice, Slugbug sent a gentle pulse to his age regressed father, who soon calmed down and was placed inside the giant playpen with the others.

Prowl, after having remained frozen in shock for a good 30 minutes, was surprised when his systems rebooted and all 6 adults turned sparklings were carefully placed in a makeshift container of sorts. Prowl was confused, but continued to watch as Kryptonight, Slugbug, Snowseeker, and Aquaformer seemed to have everything under control. Prowl was only stunned out of silence when Slugbug gave the SIC a command.

"Prowl, go find the other little sparklings and give them to Scavenger and Smokescreen to watch." Slugbug told Prowl, who without knowing why, complied with the command given to him by a sparkling. And soon Prowl was rounding up the sparklings whose creators were now temporarily sparklings.

Meanwhile, after Prowl left, Slugbug and his siblings were feeding the sparklings. Jazz, Sunny and Sides were already fed and recharging in the playpen. Aquaformer was feeding Red Alert his second bottle, Snowseeker was feeding Hotshot his first bottle, Kryptonight was feeding Starscream his first bottle, and Slugbug was feeding Optimus Prime his first bottle. Kryptonight was surprised at how well behaved his father was for him, but Kryptonight hoped that soon these 7 sparklings would return to normal.

And soon, 6 out of the 7 sparklings were napping inside the playpen, only Optimus remained outside in Slugbug's lap. And while Kryptonight, Snowseeker, and Aquaformer watched over the other 6, Slugbug had tried to place Optimus back, but Optimus held tightly to Slugbug's little frame, and soon little Optimus was recharging in Slugbug's arms. Slugbug was worried, but not because of war, for Megatron was long dead and the transformers all lived together in harmony. Slugbug was worried about the sparklings who needed their parents to raise them. Slugbug's parents were sparklings, Blueblast's parents were sparklings, and little Prowler's father was a sparkling. Slugbug realized that he and his siblings, being the oldest ones, were going to need to help out a lot.

Slugbug soon called Hurricane and Blueblast into help out and little Prowler came with them. Slugbug was happy that now at least there was going to be one older sparkling to take care of the adult turned sparklings. So Prowler took Jazz, Blueblast took Red Alert, Hurricane took Sunstreaker, Kryptonight took Starscream, Snowseeker took Hotshot, Aquaformer took Sideswipe, and Slugbug, the leader, took Optimus Prime. And soon all 7 sparklings left with their charges and headed off in different directions while the little ones slept.

When Prowl returned to the recreation room, no one remained. Prowl was worried but soon headed back to his and his sparkmate's quarters, surprised to find his little Prowler caring for Jazz. Prowl smiled, at least Slugbug had done right in choosing who was responsible for Jazz. Prowl, having had too much, headed to bed, leaving Roadrash and Prowl to help sparkling Jazz.

Meanwhile, Slugbug and Blueblast headed to Optimus and Red Alert's quarters, with sparklings Optimus and Red Alert. Blueblast was glad that Slugbug was coming over to stay as Blueblast always looked up to Slugbug. Slugbug was just glad that all three of Blueblast's brothers were with Blurr and Sideswipe (armada). Slugbug had decided that it would be best to bring the adult turned sparklings back to familiar areas, hence why Slugbug and Blueblast were going to Prime's quarters.

Meanwhile, Kryptonight and his brother Snowseeker brought their own parents home. Kryptonight was not sure about this whole thing, but Snowseeker reassured his older brother than everything would be fine. Kryptonight was not too sure, but thanks to a pulse from his twin, he decided to give it a go. Both Snowseeker and Kryptonight were glad that the only others at their home was Melissa and her son Izach, as the triplets were too much to handle. And since the triplets were safe with Scavenger and Smokescreen, Snowseeker and his brother relaxed, hoping that this would all blow over soon.

And at the same time, Aquaformer and Hurricane returned to Sunny and Sides room, carrying the two twins in their arms, recharging soundly. Hurricane was happy to help Aquaformer, as the two little twins seemed to take to her best. Hurricane felt like he was just there for backup, but he still helped as best as he could because both knew Slugbug was not one to misjudge a situation and he had assigned the sparklings to bots he knew they would go to.

All the while, in the med bay, Ratchet had managed to repair Preceptor and Wheeljack. And both were soon up and around, but when Slugbug and Blueblast brought sleeping little Red Alert and Optimus Prime into the med bay to be checked out, Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Preceptor swore, as none of them realized what had happened, and Slugbug's report of 5 more adults being turned into sparklings did nothing to help as it caused both Wheeljack and Preceptor to pass out while Ratchet just swore even more. Slugbug looked at Blueblast, wondering just when things would clear up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This story uses characters and bonds from the Starscream's sparkmate. Slugbug, Kryptonight, Snowseeker, Aquaformer, Melissa, Izach/Zippy, Hurricane, Blueblast, Roadrash, Lawnmower, and Bluebolt are my creations. There is implied slash, but nothing blatant. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Aquaformer and Hurricane were tired, as Sunny and Sides were keeping the two busy. Hurricane had finally figured out a way to keep the two little pranksters in their playpen in their room so that Aquaformer and he could rest. And the two little adult turned sparklings, realizing that they in fact could not get out, soon fell into recharge, allowing all four to rest for a chance. Ratchet peaked in on the four and was relieved when he saw just how Aquaformer and Hurricane had figured to keep the little pranksters in the playpen, but not wanting to wake the four up, Ratchet silently left.

Meanwhile, Kryptonight and Snowseeker were learning just how different their parents were when they were sparklings. Starscream hung tightly on to Kryptonight while Snowseeker had to prevent little Hotshot from being impulsive and leap off of things as well as leap out of Snowseeker's little arms. Kryptonight wondered how long it would last as the two were not sure how much longer they would last, but thanks to Melissa and Zippy, Snowseeker and Kryptonight were having an easier time with Starscream and Hotshot as sparklings. And soon, though not soon enough, the two little regressed sparklings were curled up together and sound in recharge. Kryptonight sighed as this was going to be hard time waiting for the results from an experiment gone wrong to wear off.

Meanwhile, Prowl (G1), now in charge as Optimus had been reduced to a sparkling, watched as Prowler (TF animated as a sparkling) took excellent care of Jazz. Prowl helped out, but he was glad that Prowler and Roadrash were so responsible because it meant that if he was suddenly called away for some reason, the two twins would do a good job in caring for the age regressed 'former. And while Prowler was better at getting little Jazz to sleep, Roadrash was certainly better at keeping the little one entertained.

Elsewhere in the ship, Blueblast and Slugbug were watching over Red Alert and Optimus Prime. And while little Sideways was helpful, Lawnmower and Bluebolt were sent to Ratchet and Ironhide's as the two always did well with the five other little sparklings. And while Red Alert was much more active and had no preference between Sideways, Blueblast, and Slugbug, little Optimus was very picky and would only leave Slugbug's arms if Slugbug was in the room. Blueblast was confused at first, and Slugbug stated that some bots just were pickier than others, and it was left at that.

Slugbug was fascinated at watching the bot he usually looked up to so much look up to him. But Slugbug shook it from his mind as he was not about to take a passive role in anything, and even though Optimus refused to leave the little white and gold sparkling. Blueblast was not offended, as little Optimus always threw a fit when separated from Slugbug. And so, even when Slugbug explored the tunnels of the base, Optimus was always with him. But Slugbug always checked in with the other sparklings that he had assigned to watch regressed adults.

Aquaformer and Hurricane always reported in, and so far the twins were behaving, as they seemed to love to behave for Aquaformer as if they were trying to impress her. Hurricane reported that he had had to search for Sunny at one point, but otherwise all was fine. Prowler and Roadrash reported that Jazz was being well taken care of and that the adults were doing the best that they could to reverse what they happened. Kryptonight made the report for himself and Snowseeker, as Snowseeker was getting tackled by little Hotshot and Starscream. And other than the regressed adults being mischievous, things were going smooth over there. Slugbug was glad to hear that was all was going well on the sparkling front, but he had another job to do, as he was the go-between between the adults and the sparklings. And Slugbug knew exactly where he had to head.

And as he arrived in the conference room, Slugbug looked around at Wheeljack, Preceptor, Ratchet, and Prowl. The older bots looked down at Slugbug, who had a recharging Optimus Prime in his arms. Ratchet could see that Slugbug was getting worn down, but the old medic knew that Slugbug would never admit it, at least until this problem was solved. And so Slugbug attended the meeting, leaving Blueblast to take any reports in case anything happened. And fortunately for Slugbug, nothing happened that the sparklings he had left in charge could not handle, though Slugbug later found out that Roadrash had passed out after Jazz let out a really foul exhaust fume.

During the meeting, little Optimus continued to recharge, though he held tightly to Slugbug. Ratchet and the others discussed as much as they could in order to return Optimus and the others back to their original forms. All were worried about the sparklings taking care of the regressed adults, but Slugbug insisted it would be best this way, and no one was about to argue with the stubborn, strong willed sparkling. And the conference ended with them no closer to an answer, but as Preceptor and Wheeljack headed back to the lab, both were wondering if one of the devices from their lab had leaked. And with the worry running through their processors, the two inventors worked to see if they had anything that might cause this.

Meanwhile, Slugbug and his little charge Optimus, walked around the bay checking on all the sparklings, especially the ones whose parents were affected and the ones in charge of the regressed adults. Finding all in order, Slugbug returned to Blueblast and Sideways, who had just gotten Red Alert to fall asleep. Slugbug kept the meeting minutes between himself and his twin, Kryptonight, as no one else needed to worry about the unusual situation. And since Blueblast was holding a sleeping Red Alert and Sideways was recharging, Slugbug took Optimus to a berth in the quarters and began telling little Optimus stories until the little one finally fell asleep curled up in Slugbug's arms.

Meanwhile, Ratchet just hoped that whatever had caused this would soon blow over, as he was about to blow a circuit if he saw one more adult become a sparkling. Unfortunately, one more bot would become a sparkling before the cause would be found.


End file.
